


all my secrets are yours

by ShowMeAHero



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Barebacking, Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recovered Memories, Smut, The Derry Townhouse (IT), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: Richie had forgotten what Eddie smelled like.“Are you going to kiss me again anytime soon?” Eddie asks, soft with the edge of impatience. Richie pulls back just to raise an eyebrow at him.“I’m sorry, who came tomyroom?” Richie asks.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 198
Collections: it (1990) one-shots





	all my secrets are yours

Richie had forgotten what Eddie smelled like.

“Are you going to kiss me again anytime soon?” Eddie asks, soft with the edge of impatience. Richie pulls back just to raise an eyebrow at him.

“I’m sorry, who came to  _ my  _ room?” Richie asks. Eddie huffs a laugh, turning away, but Richie catches him by the waist and holds him firmly in place, burying his face in Eddie’s hair. “A man’s not allowed to go at his own pace?”

“Not if he’s treating me like I’m made of glass,” Eddie replies. Richie lifts his head and tips Eddie’s face up by the chin.

“You think I’m going slow because I think you’re some porcelain doll?” Richie asks. Eddie’s face flushes pink when Richie pushes the pad of his thumb into the center of Eddie’s bottom lip. He drags it down, watching it until it pulls back up into place, and Eddie smiles, just a little. Richie kisses him again just for the hell of it.

“I assumed,” Eddie says.

“Well, you know better than to assume,” Richie says lowly, kissing him again. He pulls back and relishes in Eddie’s soft noise before continuing, “Makes an ass out of you and me.”

“You’re the only ass in this room,” Eddie shoots back, grinning.

“I feel like I’m the only one trying to  _ get _ some ass in this room,” Richie tells him. Eddie laughs and tugs Richie down into another kiss, his hands tugging at the zipper on his jacket. Richie takes advantage of his distraction, and fast; he cups Eddie’s face in his hands and tips his head to the side so he can bury his face at the juncture of his shoulder and throat again.

“What are you  _ doing?”  _ Eddie demands. Richie bites softly into his skin, and Eddie keens, jerking up against him, twitching in his hands.  _ “Richie—” _

“Mm?” Richie asks, muffled by Eddie’s skin as he licks over the skin before biting it again, sucking it into his mouth until it’s bruised and Eddie’s whimpering, his hands curled up tight in Richie’s shirt as he clings to him.

“I feel like I should— I should tell you something,” Eddie says. Richie keeps working on making the bruise as dark as he can, revelling in the way Eddie’s melting under him as he does it.

“Do you have a big, bad secret you want me to know?” Richie asks. He kisses back up the column of his throat to the sharp line of his jaw, his hand sliding up into Eddie’s hair to tangle tight and hold him in place. Eddie shudders. “Do you want full disclosure, Eddie?”

“Do you have secrets?” Eddie asks, instead of answering. Richie smiles.

“You’re learning the biggest one as we speak,” Richie tells him. “Well, second biggest, I suppose, but you know the biggest.”

“The clown?” Eddie asks softly. Richie lifts his head to frown at him.

“Don’t talk about that freakazoid while we’re getting freaky, Eds,” Richie warns him. “It’s not as hot as you think it is.”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “I don’t know any other—”

“The obvious one, buddy,” Richie says. Eddie’s brow furrows, so Richie points below his waist and whistles. “Y’know.”

“I— Am I—” Eddie stops, frowning, the little crease appearing between his eyebrows to signify he’s genuinely confused. “Is… something wrong with your dick—”

“God,  _ no,”  _ Richie cuts him off. “Well, I mean, yes, technically. In that I don’t have a dick. Which I thought you remembered but clearly you don’t,” Richie says, heart pounding at the bewildered look on Eddie’s face, “and so I’m just gonna— I think I’m just gonna sleep in my car, maybe, or just run back to—”

“That’s right,” Eddie says. His eyes flicker over Richie’s shoulder, seeing something that’s not there, reliving some memory that’s coming back from over twenty years ago to cram itself down Eddie’s throat. “Oh, that’s  _ right,  _ Richie.”

Richie’s silent, just for a moment, because he’s too terrified to shatter the silence as Eddie remembers whatever he’s remembering and break the spell. In the end, he’s still himself, so he says, “Hey, this is my room, so if you want some door-slamming to go on, you’re gonna have to do it yourself.”

“What?” Eddie asks, blinking as he looks back to Richie. His irises are so dark and his pupils are blown so wide that his eyes look black this close up. He puts all that intense energy right on Richie, staring him down as he furrows his brow again, nose crinkling up slightly as he says, “You— Why would I be angry with you? I’m not angry with you.”

Richie starts to pull back, but Eddie catches him by the wrists, then cups his face, kissing him softly. Richie lets himself dissolve into it, his hands landing gently on Eddie’s hips before they separate.

“I’m not angry,” Eddie repeats. “I forgot, that’s all. I completely forgot.”

Richie’s heart speeds up a little more hearing that, so he huffs a laugh. “That’s— I mean, I won’t say it’s not nice to hear, I just want to make sure you’re—”

“It’s  _ you,  _ Richie,” Eddie cuts him off. “It’s  _ you _ I want. I wanted you when we were boys in school and I want you still now. Nothing changes that.”

His entire chest feels like lava. Richie can’t pull Eddie in close enough, fast enough; he cradles his face in his hands before kissing him again, and Eddie laughs into his mouth.

“I still have my secret,” Eddie reminds him, pulling back. Richie’s about to tell him it doesn’t matter, whatever it is, that it can wait, but Eddie continues before he can with, “I’m a— I’ve never been with anybody before. Like this.”

They stare hard at each other.

“Well, I suppose that’s not true anymore,” Eddie says.

“It was  _ never  _ true,” Richie says, laughing as Eddie guides him into another kiss. Richie knows it’s to shut him up, but he’s not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“I forgot you,” Eddie reminds him. Richie tugs him backwards towards his bed, still all made-up with goddamn hospital corners from whoever cleaned the place before the Losers all checked in. When they fall over it, Eddie ends up straddling his thighs, popping the button on Richie’s cords as soon as he can get his hands in between them.

“I’m gonna try and make sure you don’t forget again,” Richie says. Eddie kisses him hard before drawing back to tear his blazer off. He drops it over the side of the bed, surprising Richie enough that he starts to make a joke about it before Eddie starts yanking his tie loose and his throat goes dry. “You—  _ Fuck,  _ Eddie, look at you.”

Eddie’s pretty face goes all pink again as he tugs his tie free and slips it over his head, too. When he’s unbuttoning his shirt, he looks directly down at it, avoiding Richie’s eyes. “I’m not very much too—”

“You stop that right there,” Richie says. “You watch what you say about the guy who took my virginity.”

“I thought I was about to do it again,” Eddie jokes. Richie pulls him down by the open collar of his button-down for another kiss, working the shirt the rest of the way open as Eddie licks into his mouth.

“Play your cards right and I’ll let you take it as many times as you want,” Richie replies. Eddie strips his shirt off and Richie’s words die in his throat, heart stuttering as he takes in the pale expanse of Eddie’s chest, his slim shoulders, his pink nipples, the faint dirty-blonde hair across running from his chest to his belly and further, below his belt. Richie can’t stop himself from unfastening the buckle and yanking at his pants.

Eddie laughs, calls him,  _ “Eager,”  _ with a sharp kiss before he gets up off the bed to strip his pants off, too. After a moment of hesitation, he pulls his underwear off, and the two of them are quiet for a moment.

“You really grew into yourself, Eds,” Richie finally says. Eddie rolls his eyes, leaving his clothes all in a pile before he drags Richie to the edge of the bed by his hips, unzipping his cords and tugging them down. “Hey, are you—”

“Shh,” Eddie murmurs. Richie shivers, and Eddie keeps undressing him; he gets his pants off, his jacket, the shirt underneath, stripping him layer until he’s down to his underwear. Eddie’s hand stills near the waistband, waiting for Richie’s okay.

“Go ahead,” Richie tells him, one arm thrown up over his eyes as his head digs back into the mattress. Eddie’s hands smooth down his thighs for a brief moment; then, his fingertips slip under the waistband of his underwear, tugging them down and off to join the rest of their clothes in the pile.

“Fuck,” Eddie says. Richie’s eyes snap open, his arm flying off his face so he can look at Eddie properly. He’s still all flushed and flustered, dirty blonde hair spilling all over in wild curls from Richie’s hands tugging at it, naked and pink with a dark purple bruise forming along his throat and down his collarbone.

“Yes,” Richie says. “Me Tarzan. You Jane. Fuck—”

“Beep, beep, Richie,” Eddie cuts him off, climbing back up into Richie’s lap. He pushes lightly at his shoulders until he’s back against the pillows; then, he shifts down, kissing along Richie’s soft chest, down his belly, over the crease of his thigh. Richie can only shiver at his warm breath ghosting over his hot skin there, overwhelmed and oversensitive, feeling like this is the first time and the last time all at once, which— maybe it kind of is. How should he know? He’s not a prophet.

The corner of Eddie’s glasses digs into Richie’s thigh when he turns his head to focus as he separates Richie’s folds with his fingers, but Richie doesn’t give a shit. The point of pain feels so good he almost wishes there were more of it as Eddie’s fingertips slip into his entrance and part him so he can slip his tongue inside.

“Oh, holy shit,” Richie chokes out, hands twisting up in the sheets on the bed, tugging on the tight hospital corners until they break apart and the sheet snaps out. Eddie doesn’t break pace, diving so deep that Richie has to squeeze his eyes shut as the sensations overwhelm him. He licks his way out, then sucks hard on Richie’s clit, no hesitation.

Richie forces his eyes back open so he can look down. He’s not sure why Eddie’s kept his glasses on, since his eyes are closed now anyways. When Richie props himself up on his elbows, he has the perfect vantage point to see Eddie’s mess of curls, the top line of his glasses, his brows, his eyes, light eyelashes fluttering down as he brings his hand up to slip two fingers back into Richie’s entrance.

“You’re gonna— You’re gonna be—” Richie tries to get out, breathless, but then he groans, the sensations overwhelming him too quickly. “Eds, I’m fucking—”

“Go ahead,” Eddie murmurs, the words vibrating against Richie’s clit. “You’re going to cum again.”

The quiet assurance and confidence in Eddie’s voice is fucking  _ enough  _ as his hot mouth seals back over Richie’s clit and he cums  _ hard,  _ groaning low in his throat as he covers his eyes with his arm again and just tries to catch his breath as his lungs hitch and his hips jerk through the waves of his first orgasm.

When he comes back into his own body, Eddie’s just got his head resting on Richie’s belly. Richie looks down at him, and Eddie just grins back up, his face all red and his lips still shiny.

“C’mere,” Richie says. Eddie shuffles upward until he’s propped up on one arm beside Richie, hovering over him to kiss him. He’s trying to keep a careful enough distance that his hard cock doesn’t come into contact with Richie’s overheated skin, but Richie wants nothing fucking  _ more  _ than to feel it, so he rolls his hips up to meet Eddie’s.

“Oh, God, Rich,” Eddie chokes out, his head falling to bury in Richie’s throat. He shifts up, cupping Richie’s face in his hands as he seats himself on Richie’s thighs again. “Is this okay? Can I—”

“Yes, fucking  _ please,  _ God,” Richie tells him. Eddie nods jerkily, dropping his head to guide the head of his cock to Richie’s slick entrance. His glasses slide down his nose; Richie reaches up and nudges them back into place with his fingertip just as Eddie pushes into him in one smooth movement and groans softly, his head falling forwards.

Neither of them move for a long moment. Eddie just stays there, still as a statue save for the heaving of his chest as he tries to get himself under control. He tries to straighten up, but he whines, curling back down again. Richie’s glad when he just leans into the feeling, curling around Richie instead, kissing him hard as he pushes the rest of the way in until their hips meet.

“Holy motherfucking shit,” Richie curses, all in one breath, barely conscious of the words coming out. Eddie smiles weakly, eyes still closed for a moment before fluttering open to find Richie’s, keeping the eye contact once he finds it.

“Tell me if I’m hurting you,” Eddie says. He’s half Richie’s height and half his width, all delicate bones and big brown eyes and soft blonde curls, and Richie still nods, feeling like Eddie could take him apart if he wanted to.

“It’s sex, not an Olympic sport. I promise I can handle it,” Richie tells him, just to save face. Eddie frowns at him and he remembers,  _ Oh, right. It’s Eddie.  _ “Sorry, Spaghetti.”

“Don’t apologize,” Eddie tells him. He strokes his hand down Richie’s chest, stilling above his lungs to feel them inflate and deflate. “I’m angrier at whoever hasn’t been treating you right. You deserve to feel good, too.”

“Eds, rest assured I feel  _ very  _ good right now,” Richie says. Eddie drops himself down to kiss him, the first motion any of them has chanced yet; before their lips can meet, Eddie inadvertently rolls his hips, just a little bit, and Richie tightens his thighs on either side of Eddie, and it’s over from there.

Eddie’s dark eyes flicker up, and whatever he sees in Richie’s face is enough for him to take Richie by the hips and exhale slowly. He seems like he’s gathering himself for a brief moment. Richie reaches up, pats Eddie’s face blearily.

“Go ahead,” Richie says. “This is good, I like it. I want it. I want you, Eds, c’mon—”

“Okay,” Eddie says, slightly choked as he pulls back before pushing back in, and they both groan, Eddie soft and Richie loud, the crown of his head digging back into the pillows again. “You really want me?”

“I really want you,” Richie confirms.

That’s Eddie’s breaking point, it seems, because then he’s holding Richie by the hips and fucking him in earnest, dropping himself over Richie to blanket him with his body. He holds himself up on one hand, planted right next to Richie’s head; his other hand pulls Richie’s leg up until it’s bent beside him, his hand slipping down to curl loosely around Richie’s hip, keeping him in position as he fucks him.

The closeness of Eddie’s body, the position he’s got them in, the way he’s fucking hard into Richie at this angle, rubbing up into his clit, it’s a fucking  _ lot  _ at once. Eddie shivers, his chest going blotchy-red as he shudders to a brief stop before finding his rhythm again quick.

“You can,” Richie tells him. Eddie’s eyes snap shut, just for a moment, before he forces them back open and looks down at Richie, his face flushed and shiny with sweat, his lips still wet. “You can cum inside me if you want, Eddie, I don’t care about the mess, I like you messy—”

“Richie, fucking—” Eddie manages to get out before he’s tipping over the edge, his nails digging into Richie’s skin as he cums so hard Richie can feel it dripping out of him, even before Eddie moves to pull out. Eddie just buries his face in Richie’s throat, refusing to move, lined all along his side, still seated deep inside of him as he comes down from his high. Richie’s so fucking close to cumming a second time, if he just—

He moves his hips, just a little, and Eddie lifts his head, working his hand between them. He pushes the heel of his hand hard up into Richie’s clit, and Richie groans, grinding up into him until he cums hard, too. Eddie’s hand is wet when he strokes Richie’s side again, but Richie doesn’t give the slightest of shits about that. He still yanks Eddie up for another kiss, tangling his hands up in his hair and tugging sharply.

Eddie moans, deep and sudden, before his cheeks go red and he starts to pull away. Richie catches him by the shoulder and pulls him in to kiss again.

“We can experiment with that next time,” Richie says. “Because there’s gonna be a next time, Eds, you hear me?”

Eddie nods jerkily, his glasses slipping down again. Richie lifts his hand, pushing them back up into place all over, and relishes in the kiss that Eddie dives into with him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can (and should!) come chat with me on Twitter at [@nicolelianesolo](https://twitter.com/nicolelianesolo) and/or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
